Oracle/CA:HoD
The Oracle is where you can buy monthly specials and other additional offerings for Favor Points. At the bottom of the Oracle page, you will find ways to buy the favor points. *Formula is Your level X 2,000 gold. Monthly Specials Every month, the Oracle offers four "special items", most often a new Guardian and some related equipment. Latest Offer: Althaea :*Bonuses listed are Passive Bonuses granted for that item while the specific Guardian is Active. Demi Gods Demi Gods are the Castle Age: Heart of Darkness world's three deities. Each one is tied to a stat, and every 24 or 48 hours, you may receive a blessing from one to gain demi-points and a stat point of the their alignment. Angelus Revered as the First Nosferatu. While all vampires pay homage to his might, Angelus is distinguished rather for his silver tongue and hypnotic charisma. Once every 24 hours Rewards: +1 Energy, 100 Angelus Demi Points Mephistopheles : For the villain of the original Castle Age, see Alpha Mephistopheles Worshiped by many as the King of Demons.A Behemoth of insurmountable power, he rules his domain with an iron fist and is feared by all for his ruthless reputation. Once every 24 hours Rewards: +1 Attack, 100 Mephistopheles Demi Points Azeron : For the Demi-Power of the original Castle Age, see Azeron Walking the line between light and darkness, Azeron sees into the hearts of both the righteous and the wicked. For those seeking atonement for a life of sin, he is often seen as the last of hope for redemption. Once every 48 hours Rewards: +1 Stamina, 200 Azeron Demi Points Demi-Rewards Chart Favor Point Treasure Chests Favor Points Treasure Chests are offered in Castle Age: HoD. It costs 30 points for one item pull from the chest and 80 points for 3 pulls. The current chests available: Awakening Chest Notes *According to the game text after finishing the Portside Tavern special mission in Catalyst, Angelus is the king of vampires who was defeated and sealed by Azeron long ago. *Mephistopheles is a central villain in the original Castle Age. He was supposedly defeated by the hero in Ivory City but is seemingly implied to be immortal by infecting and taking over the bodies of his vanquishers according to Fire II's quest intro. *Azeron is also a demi-god in the original Castle Age. *There is a cap of 2300 demi points in place. However, you can go over this by gaining additional demi points by attacking and/or looting monsters. If you decide to gain a blessing from a demi-god with over 2300 demi points, it will reset it's count to 2300. *There has been frequent cases of demi points being reset to 0 (usually reported from people that left for around 2 weeks or more.) This does not affect the demi rewards if a player has already obtained them. The demi rewards will not be taken away and will not be awarded again to obtain multiple copies of it. Category:Heart of Darkness